AMERICAN HORROR STORY COVEN 21: THE DARK COVEN
by Quamar
Summary: The rise of the new Supreme was the ending of many and the close of a long chapter of secrecy and fear. It is also the beginning of a new era.With the world knowing that witches are real, the coven full of powerful diverse young women, the wizards appearing, and the return of the dormant Dark Coven- the glam and gore rise to levels not even the fallen Fiona could imagine. FOLLOW!


She could feel her body warm as the power surged through her body in a bolt that raised every hair on her body. A strange sensation passed thru her eyes as they lost their natural brown color and were painted with a blank white that she had only seen in one other witch. She repeated the chant over and over and she could feel that it was working. She could feel it up her spine. Through her limbs. The witch in her was on full throttle and she loved the rush. The she felt it.

Her whole body was overwhelmed with something new. An unfamiliar and immense power. But it was more than power. There was someone else there. In her. Someone powerful.

She ran to the mirror and when she opened her mouth at the sight of her own reflection a voice that was not her own roared from inside of her. "What have you done!" the voice yelled and it was then that Queenie realized that she completely blotched the summoning spell. She managed to awaken her own voice to answer

. " Marie Laveau. I have brought you from hell! Bitch, you should be thanking me!". She retorted to the Voodoo Master that she had now inside of her. Laveau was not pleased about this return "You brought me from one hell to another. One half of a woman that was already twice the woman any woman should be. Look at me!" she shouted at Queenie.

Queenie was not insulted by the insult on her robust body. Hell, she had been insulted about her weight by her best friends and worse enemies. She was hurt by the unappreciative tone and the fact that Laveau did not seem to have noticed the magic that Queenie had conjured to bring Laveaus' doomed soul to the surface.

"You ungrateful bitch. I brought you back because I had no one but these skinny cracker bitches here. No one like me. No one like us. I never wanted to share my body with you but there is enough room in here for the both of us and all our power." She said back to the new part of her. Laveau laughed at this.

"Hahaha well I have to admit, even though you failed to bring my body with me and trapped me in this hog of a body, your magic has grown. With me it'll go to new heights. Heights this coven has never seen. This world has never seen. We have work to do girlie." Laveau stated before retreating to the back of Queenie's mind.

Queen was excited that Laveau was with her. A friend. A mentor. An ally in this house of white witches that would be right at home in Abercrombie and Finch ad. "We do. " she said smiling in the mirror. She turned to the side and rubbed her belly. Suddenly she was feeling slimmer.

"Queenie! Down stairs now! We have a problem!" Zoe yelled from downstairs up to Queenie's room. Queenie roller her eyes. Or was it Laveau?" and in a flash she was standing beside Zoe in the room full of terrified witches. They all stared at something in the middle of the floor. Queenie looked at Zoe whose eyes had begun to water. Queenie pushed herself through the crowd of rookie witches rustling up smells of knock off Brittney Spear's perfumes and coconut hair shampoo until she came to a pile of clothes. A beautiful black gown was piled in the floor. The gown of the Supreme. From within the gown a toad leaped to Queenies black flats. Queenie chuckled. "Cordelia? Who did this? We have frog legs in the fridge."

"We have to turn her back!" Zoe declared in distress. Coming to Queenie's side before she continued. "And when we find out who did this-" she stopped and the gown set ablaze in a red and blue swirl of flames. The rookie witches shrieked at the fire and Queenie picked up the frog staring at it in the eyes. "I know how we can find out who did this. I have a trick." She said. Laveau giggled in the back her mind. "Oh don't we."

…ACROSS TOWN

Three women dressed in black dresses adorned with seductive hints of laces walked through the mall carrying bags upon bags littered with Italian and French designer names. Hills clicking in a harmony that sung loud above the busy crowds. Eyes turned and eyebrows rose wrinkling the foreheads of the all-too-boring and weak mortals that looked on with lust, envy, or idolization. They walked out of the mall's exit and one mentioned how she hates shopping at such filthy and common places. Another one took a drag from her cigarette and agreed. The third one said nothing as she focused on a taxi across the street.

The taxi driver never looked up at her and could not have possibly have known that she was in need of a ride. But she was in his mind. She was in every part of his conscious and had managed to wrap her will around the entire stupid thing. He drove over to the three women and got out to open the door so that they could climb into his backseat which all three did with their hills playing the same tune filling the small taxi with hints of jasmine and the lovelier smell of straight-out-of-the-atm cash. He walked back to the drive side and climbed in himself.

"He's kinda of cute." The youngest giggled.

"He is ok but I bet he is packing something." The smoker joined in.

The third one was not so fond of him. Never was fond of any man, really.

"I'm going to burn him and this gross taxi to ashes as soon as we get to our destination." She grinned in a way that was twisted yet beautiful. Dark and sexy all in a fierce package.

"Drive." She told the still enchanted young man.

He smiled at the request and simply drove.


End file.
